Kurama's Princess
by DreamHolder
Summary: I hope everyone likes this. This is my first time to be on so please be patient with me as I try to learn all of this.This story is a crossover of Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha about Kurama and Kagome falling in love. Completed!
1. Our Once Upon A Time

**Our Once Upon A Time**

(Kagome's POV)

Ever story begins the same, once upon a time. This is how my story began; once upon a time the must unlikely girl fell in love with the perfect boy. But would our story have that wonderful happily ever after?

My name is Kagome Higurashi, age 15 and in the ninth grade I'm gifted enough to have the honor of going to the past called the feudal aria. In the feudal aria I help search for jewel shards with my friends Inuyasha, Sago, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala. I never knew my once upon a time would be there.

The day began like any other. Inuyasha and I were fighting again and the others were trying to calm us down. But today's fight was different and we just couldn't be settled.

"We'll if you do want me here then I'll leave." I yelled at the silver haired dog demon.

"Right," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "And go where back to your own time? We've been over this before Kagome and you always come back."

"I never said I was going back to my time." I yelled. "I'm just not staying with you."

"Oh this will be fun to see." Inuyasha laugh. "Poor little Kagome running to us with five demon bustards casing after her."

"Come now you two." Miroku, the monk tried to calm us. "Fighting is not going to solve anything. Now why don't you two just make up and we'll go on with our lives."

"No!" I yelled at him. "I wouldn't make up with him. I am leaving and that's finally."

"Kagome." Sago, demon slayer stared but it was too late I was already too far off to hear her.

I didn't know where I was going but I knew I couldn't stay with them. Now that wasn't right. I love Sago, Miroku and Shippo but it was that stupid Inuyasha I could go back to. I intended to stay away long enough for him to come and find me then I would like an apology. But for now I would be mad at him and wish I had never realest him from that stupid tree. Since then he has brought me nothing but pain. Now that's not right either but he had made me mad and I couldn't think of anything good about him at the time.

"Stupid Inuyasha." I mumbled as I march through the thick forest. "Who does he think he is?" Oh that one was easy. He's a jerk. "He's a big fat jerk!" I yelled then let out a loud scream tugging on my hair.

"Must you be so loud?" A clam voice asked as I took a gasp of air.

The voice was so sudden that I jumped and accidentally slipped in a puddle of mud and found myself lying in the grass. "Oh wonderful, If my day couldn't have gotten any worse I think that just about did it. Now I'm probably covered in mud and my shirt is most likely ruined. But wait, what was that voice?

Before I could even get off the ground to find out who the owner of the voice was a hand was out stretched for me to help me up. Was this the person who scared me? I took the hand that and looked up to see the man of my dreams. Okay so he looked a lot like Inuyasha but he was some one different. He was completely different why just his eyes made him the most unique. His eyes were almost as yellow as gold and they even sparkled like gold in the sun.

"Oh um thank you." I said as he helped me up. "I sorry I must look up a complete idiot."

"Not at all." He said and sure enough his voice was the one that scared me. "I'm sorry for starling you."

"Oh its fine no harm done." I said whipping the mud off of my shirt and skirt. After I was sure all the mud was off I offered my hand for him to shack. "Hi my name's Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

He took my hand and when he did my heart fluttered as if a hundred butterflies had been set free inside of me.

"Yoko. Yoko Kurama" He said still with a calm voice.

"Yoko." I smiled. "I like that."

Yoko, what a wonderful name. He was wonderful. His golden eyes, his long silver hair and his perfectly pointed ears. All wonderful not like that airhead Inuyasha.

He smiled and looked at me questionably. "If you don't mind me asking, what were you screaming about?"

"Oh it was nothing." I grind feeling really strange about the turn on the conversation. "Just a fight."

"What kind of fight is bad enough to make someone scream that loud?" He asked. "I don't see any sign of a battle here."

"No, it wasn't a battle." I shook my head. "It was just a stupid fight with a friend. To tell you the truth I don't even remember what all it was about or how it even got started for the matter."

He chuckled and nodded his haed. "Yeah that happens to me sometimes."

"Yeah…" Oh, his eyes are making me melt in my shoes. It was as if he was calculating my every being and programming it into his brain. But I do wondered what he was thinking about me. Maybe he thought I was just some stupid girl with mud on her ass, oh I hope I didn't look that much like an idiot. "So do you live around here?" I finally stopped looking into his eyes long enough to ask.

"Well I live most everywhere but for right now I'm living here." He shrugged.

"Oh…" So he moves a lot, I wander why. "How long do you plan on staying?"

"I'm not sure, whenever we find a new place to loot from I guess."

"We?"

"Oh my men and I." He said making the gold in his eyes flash with excitement. "You can meet them if you'd like."

What was I suppose to say? He was too fine. I couldn't just say no he was the one who help me up and knocked me down but I still couldn't say no. "Sure."

"Alright." He smiled showing his white teeth and fangs. "Then let's go." He took me by the hand and he took me to a small clearing in the woods.

Yoko's men were okay but were nothing like him. His men were true bandits and with the looks to boot, defiantly not like Yoko.

Yoko sat beside me and made sure his men wouldn't try anything. He was truly wonderful and even told his men he would not hurt me or do anything to me. What a great guy, Inuyasha wouldn't be this nice if anyone were to ask him inappropriate questions about me he'd stick out his tongue and say, "Yuck! No way." I guess some men are just like that sometimes.

I hate to say it but I wasn't all that upset when everyone wanted to go to bed and told me to get lost. Yoko was such a gentleman and offered to walk me home. When he asked were I lived I had to decline his offer.

"Thank you but I think I can manage." I told him pushing a few strains of hair behind my ear. "My homes not to far from here."

"Well then may I see you tomorrow?" Yoko asked with a hint of blush.

"Sure." I blurted out with out thinking or watching my tone. "I- I mean yes you may."

Then he took my hand in his and kissed the back of it. My face got hot and turned red and my heart jumped and felt like it would stay up forever. When he looked at me with his beautiful eyes I thought I was going to fait because my heart was now flying throughout my body with all those butterflies in it. "Till tomorrow." He smiled. I nodded then tried to walk away as casually as I could, holding the hand he kissed to my heart. I wasn't even thinking that I had no place to go all I could think about was him.

I ended up sleeping in a cave and dreaming of Yoko. Seeing him tomorrow and rubbing his ears with him not complaining like that deadweight Inuyasha. Strange, just two days ago Inuyasha and I where looking into each other's eyes and have a romantic moment it's funny how quickly things can change or in our case Shippo laughing at us and Inuyasha hit him and me have to tell him to 'sit' well you get the picture but still it is strange. But nothing can ruin a moment with Yoko or even a day or maybe even a life time. Nothing is going to ruin tomorrow.

(Yoko's POV)

I'm laying here on the ground trying to fall asleep. All my men are already snoring and grunting but me I can't stop thinking of Kagome. She's so sweet and I couldn't believe how she didn't even mind when my men tried to mess with her and she just decked them on the heads then let me deal with the rest.

I also can't believe I'm going to see her tomorrow. But the scariest thing is I thing I might I love her. It's strange because I don't really know what love is but there are things about her I just can't stop thinking about. Her smile. Her eyes. Her laugh. All wonderful. What am I saying? I can't love her and she can't love me, I'm a bandit and I shouldn't get to close anyone anyways. But what if? What if we are in love and are meant to be and what if she will travel with me forever? Okay now I know I'm losing it.

I rolled over on my side and looked in the direction Kagome left. Why wouldn't she let me walk her home? Maybe she just doesn't like bandits. Or maybe she just didn't want me to know where she lived because I was a bandit and she was afraid of what I might do if I know where she lived. I let out a long sigh and closed my eyes hoping I could just stop thinking about her and go to sleep.

Finally sleep took hold of me and I began to dream. I dreamed of Kagome, her hair blowing in the wind as she stood beside me on a tall mountain and her telling me how much she enjoyed being with me and look down at the world. The strangest thing was is that I had never been on a mountain in real life, sure I had seen them and had many opportunities to but I never felt the need. But if I ever do climb a mountain I want to be with Kagome and her and I can live this dream for real.

I was shaken up by one of my men who told me they heard some one in the forest. We all grabbed our weapons (I empty handed because of my powers) and we raced after whoever had crossed into our territory.

I sniffed around and picked up on a sent and went after it. The sent was a mix between fire wood and something sweet. I didn't really take the time to wonder if I was even of the right sent but whatever was in the forest I knew we would catch up with it eventually.

Finally it was close and I started to run for it. Then there it was and it wasn't long before I had pounced on it and brought it to the ground. Surprisingly it was smaller than what I expected but it didn't matter it deserved death. And I raised my claws ready to kill it when I heard it speak.

"Please, don't kill me." A scared squeaky voice came from whoever I was holding down. I looked down and saw that I was holding a little squirrel with a blue bow in its hair. "Please I'm just I kid."

I picked it up by its fluffy tail and placed my hand under my chin. "You have got to be the weirdest looking squirrel daemon I've ever seen."

"Hey I'm a fox." It glared at me.

"No I'm a fox demon. You look more like a squirrel. But it doesn't matter." I bared my teeth. "What are you doing in my territory?"

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know. Y-you see I'm looking for a friend and I kind of got a little lost."

"A friend?" I asked. "I another squirrel?"

"Fox" It corrected sharply. "And no, I'm looking for a human." He crossed his little arms which were so small they didn't even look like they went to the same species. "She never came back after a fight she marched away from."

I put the little thing down and was ready to leave. "Hn, it's no concern of mine get lost. The only girl I've seen today wouldn't mingle around with your kind."

"Who was she?" He asked looking a little worried.

"Why should I tell you?" I crossed my arms. I really didn't want to deal with this kid tonight. "I already told you she wouldn't know you."

"Was her name Kagome?"

My ears perked and my head spun back down to the little fox. How did this kid know Kagome? Was she actually fiends with he? Why didn't she make it back home? Oh I knew I should have taken her.

"Was it?" The kid asked again this time madder than before.

"Kagome..."

"You know her?" He jumped up like crazy almost to my height. "What have you done to Kagome?"

I grabbed him by the tail in midair and pulled him to my face. "I didn't do anything to her. How do you know her?"

He struggled a bit to get out of my grasp but when he knew it you hopeless he calmed down. "I'm Shippo one of her friends. She got in a fight with Inuyasha and stormed off. Sango, Miroku and I have been looking for her since." He sighed. "We thought she might have gone back to her own time." Then he pointed at me. "Your turn, how do you know her?"

What was this kid rambling on about? Who were all these people he just listed off and what did they have to do with anything. I smiled but not to look happy. "I met her here. And what do you mean her time?"

"Put me down and we can talk." He gave me the same look.

I sighed and set him down. He fixed the fur of his tail a bit as I took seat on a large rock. "Alright, now tell. What do you mean when you say 'her own time' I don't fallow. Is that where she got those strange clothes?"

"Yes," He nodded. "And they are not strange." Then he sat on a smaller rock across from me with his legs crossed. "She is from a time way farther in the future and she sometimes goes back when she is mad or has to take a test. Like I said we all thought she was there." Then he glared me. "But I guess she went with you instead. Now what did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything to her. I just helped her out of the mud and we talked that's it." I looked him in the eyes to prove my innocence. "And I'm sorry but she never mentioned you so I just assumed she was a daughter of a farmer or something."

"W-well maybe she was just too mad to bring it up." The little fox demon shrugged seeming a little uneasy about the topic. "She was in a fight and I know she wouldn't just forget me."

"Is that so?" I chuckled. "Well I'm sorry then. But tell me this," I sat back and relaxed a bit on the rock. "How bad was the fight? She doesn't seem like a very easy person to anger. She seems like a very nice girl just with weird clothes."

"It was a pretty bad fight and she gets angry a lot." He said. "Mostly because of something Inuyasha does or says like this time."

"I'm still not fallowing." I straitened up a bit. "Who is this Inuyasha person you keep talking about?"

"Oh, he's a dog demon that we search for jewel shards with." Suddenly he looked down and crossed his arms looking mad. "He always is making Kagome mad and sometimes even makes her cry. I know they are friends but sometimes I think he just wants her because she can find the jewel shards for him."

I nodded. "So it seems the two don't get along very well. But if that is all he wants with her for then why does she stay?"

The kids head popped up and his eyes got wide as if he hadn't even thought about it. "Well I guess it's just because they are friends and get a long sometimes. Miroku and Sango think Kagome is in love with him and that's why she keeps coming back but I don't know if that's true at all. I mean most the time Inuyasha only has his mind on Kikyo and doesn't even care about Kagome or her feelings."

"It seems that he doesn't know anything about women then and it would serve him right if she never came back." I stood up and stretched for a second then put my hands on my hips ready to get some sleep. "Well I'm sorry I'm no help but I hope you find her soon. I'll be sure if I see her to tell her I talk to you and maybe see if she is ready to face that Inuyasha creep anytime soon."

The kid's little face beamed as he stood up. "Thank you." He said. "And if it's not too much trouble could I ask you your name?"

"Yoko." I told him with a smile. "I'm sorry about scaring you earlier. My men and I thought you were a treat." I chuckled. "But you're no threat at all."

"I'm going to let that slide." He said responding to my comment. "I'll try no to scare you big men anymore like a mouse does and elephant."

"Big words for such a little thing you better watch who you say those things to. One day someone may make you retreat it."

He waved the words away with his small hand. "Well I don't have time to stay any longer and chat I must be off. Good bye." He said as he turned and walked away.

"Strange kid." I sighed with a smile and went back to the camp site to sleep with another dream about Kagome and how much I want to climb a mountain with her.

Maybe I am falling in love with her or maybe I'm just loosing my mind.


	2. Our First Date

**Our First Date**

(Kagome's POV)

I met Yoko at his camp sight and waited for him to give orders to his men and make sure they wouldn't do anything stupid while he was gone. He was so bossy to his men and seemed like a completely different person when he was giving them commands. Well I know I haven't known him that long but I sure hope he is only like that to his men.

After telling his commands he walked over to me with a huge smile. "Are you ready to go?" He asked.

I nodded, feeling a little awkward with this being my first date and all.

"I was thinking we could go to a river and get a boat or something."

"Yeah that would be fun." I smiled. Boating was a great idea. I loved to just float out on the water and relax but being with Yoko was going to make it even better.

(Yoko's POV)

Kagome is so sweet she waited so patiently for me so I could tell my men exactly what needed to be said. To tell you the truth I didn't even have a date plane or anything I just suggested boating at the last second. I really just wanted to talk to her and get to know her.

I took her by the hand and found an unattended boat for us to ride in. But Kagome was hesitant to get in.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I hopped in the boat.

"I sorry but this just feels wrong." She answered a little nervously.

"What's so wrong? I won't bite." I said reaching out a hand to help her in.

"No it's not you." She shook her head not taking my hand. "It's just… well this is stealing."

I smiled gently at her. "You have a good heart Kagome."

She blushed a little making her look like a cute little girl.

"Well…" She said. "I guess if we get it back before it is missed then I guess it's alright." She took my hand and I could feel her pulse pounding in her wrist. Was she scared of me or did I just like thinking that her heart was pounding really fast? I really wouldn't know I have never had a heart beat before. "Is everything okay?" She asked about the sudden silence.

"Of cores." I smiled and helped her stay balanced enough to take a seat. "Are you ready to go?" I got out and pushed the boat off the bank a ways and jumped back in and sat down on the seat across from her.

She nodded. So I took the ores in both hands and began to row the small wooden boat. I tried to let the waves do most the work but I knew because of the little wind we were having I would get a good workout from this date.

(Kagome's POV)

For a while things where quit quite. Yoko rowed the boat as I just looked down at the water and wondered if we were doing the right thing by stealing the boat. I wonder if Yoko has ever felt guilty, most likely not because it I like his job, but still I wonder.

"So are you having a good time?" Yoko finally spoke.

"Oh" I perked up and looked at him. "Yes, very much." Okay so I was lying I bit but I was having some fun.

He gave me his beautiful smile that made me blush and said, "Good, I'm glad, because if you're happy then I'm happy."

Oh I thought I was going to faint right then and there. What the best part was that I knew he meant it, not like Inuyasha who would say it just so I would go do something for him.

"So…" I said without even thinking if it would be rude or not. "What kind of demon or you?"

He smiled and it filled me with relief. "I'm a kitune, a fox demon."

"Oh!" I smiled. "I have a friend who's a fox demon."

"Is his name Shippo by any chance?" He asked and my mind filled with questions.

"Yes…" I nodded awkwardly. How did he know Shippo? Were the two related in anyway? What did Shippo do this time? "How do you know him?"

"My men and I actually took him as a threat last night." He laughed then went back to looking serous. "He said he was looking for you. That you never came home last night."

"Oh that well…" Oh no what was I going to say? How do I tell him that I don't really have a home here and that I am really from the future like in some weird movie?

"It's okay if you don't want to tell." He smiled. "You're safe and that's all that matters right?"

"Right." I said hoping he didn't see how tines I was. What was I going to say to him? I wonder and looked down at my reflection in the water.

"Then we can forget about it." He said and I look to find he was still smiling.

"I'm from the future." I finally blurted out in a little louder ton than want I wanted.

(Yoko's POV)

Finally I was going to learn more about her. I was very carouse about her being from the future and now I was going to get to know.

"Yes Shippo mentioned that but I didn't fully believe him." I said casually. "How did you end up here?"

"Oh well…" She said blushing and pushing a few stranded of hair behind her ear. "That's a long story. You see I had just turned 15 when may grandfather had told me out this rare jewel and how is had been missing for over a hundred years. Then my brother thought our cat was in our well that we never really knew why we had it but it turns out that the well lead to here and I was dragged in and brought here. Then I met Inuyasha a dog demon who can be a real jerk and we found out that the jewel that had been missing was Inuyasha's dead girlfriend's and that I was her reincarnation where we found that the jewel was inside of me and I accidentally broke it in to a million little pieces."

"Okay so I didn't catch all of that but I'll take you word that you're from the future." I told her with my head spinning from all the information that had been given all at once.

"I'm sorry for being so weird." She sighed.

"Oh don't be." I told her. "You're not weird at all just you clothes are."

She giggled. "They are and bit weird aren't they."

I chuckled a little and then I stopped the boat in the middle of the river.

"So do you like this Inuyasha guy you search for jewel shards with?" I asked hoping it wouldn't be to overuse that I liked her and talked to Shippo.

(Kagome's POV)

Did I like Inuyasha? Why was he asking me that? How was I supposed to know if I liked him I didn't even know if he likes me? What did Shippo tell him?

"I-I don't know." I stuttered. "I guess it just depends."

"Depends on what?" He asked. What did he like me or something, oh I hope so.

"Just if he is nice to me and not like mad like I was yesterday because he and I had a fight and that is why Shippo couldn't find me."

He smiled again and my face turned red again. "Well I hope you know I'll always be your friend."

I smiled and my eyes started to water. He was so sweet and I didn't even know him that well yet he still wanted to be my friend. Then I did something so random and out my control and hugged him at the moment. I hope one day we could be more than just friends but for right now a friend was all I needed.

(Yoko's POV)

I dropped Kagome off in a village not to far from where we had found the boat. Kagome insisted that she leave a little money in the boat because we didn't get it back till very late and the owner might have noticed. She is a very sweet girl.

I ran back to the camp sight we had stayed in last night and my men hadn't followed all of my orders. I was not very happy to see that the fire from last night was burning again when I told my men we would be leaving when I got back and they should hide the evidence of our stay.

"Yomi!" I called out to my second in command.

"Yes sir?" He said running up beside me.

"Yomi didn't I make it clear that I wanted to leave tonight?" I glared at him. "Why weren't my orders fallowed?"

Yomi hesitated then pointed his finger in blame. "It's not my fault. Kuronue was the one who was slacking off."

"Oh sure blame me." The bat demon chuckled as he walked over to us spinning his pendent as always. "I was the one who told you all to get to work. It's not might fault you didn't listen. I am captain you know you should have obeyed."

"Oh bull." Yomi laughed "You were drinking a long with the rest of us."

"It doesn't matter." I said and pushed the two aside to face the rest of my men. "I gave you all orders and they were not fallowed for that you all are to have no sleep and fallout with my orders. Now get to work!"

"Real sorry about that sir.' Yomi gave a smile.

"I'm going to have a drink and get some sleep." I sighed and grabbed a huge jug of liquor and sat down on a rock. "By the way."

"Yes." Both my men asked at the same time.

"Who stole the liquor?"

"That would be Yomi." Kuronue pointed at the black haired demon.

"Hum Yomi." I lifted my jug. "Good work."

"Thank you sir." He bowed.


	3. One Was Beautiful Week Ago

**One Was Beautiful Week Ago**

(Kagome's POV)

A week has past and it has been the best week of my life! No Inuyasha to bug me. No 'Kykio this and Kykio that'. This is wonderful Yoko thinks it's all about me 24 seven. I love him. We had our first kiss yesterday, it was quick but romantic. But like I said it was our first kiss so it was just a quick peck, okay and little long but still a peck. I wonder what Yoko thought about it?

Yoko asked me a few days ago if I would like to stay with him and his men because he moves so much and that one day he may be close and the next he may be far. I felt a little bad telling him no but we still didn't know each other that long. The biggest thing was his men because I didn't know them that well. I knew Yomi and Kuronue but still I couldn't, which is sad because he has been moving a lot.

You maybe wondering about since I live with Inuyasha I shouldn't care about these guys, but you see Inuyasha is different I knew he hated me and even if he tried something I could just tell him to 'sit' and be done with it. So if I could tell Yoko and his men all to 'sit' then I might reconsider.

I sigh and said to the sky, "Maybe one day."

(Yoko's POV)

"Men," I called out to my men. "Kuronue and I will be out late tonight. We are going to rob the place. Make sure when I get back to have this place straitened up a bit. This place is a pig stay."

"Ew hoo listen to the big taker." One of my men laughed. "He thinks his our mother now that he's got a girlfriend."

All my men stared to laugh.

"Shut up!" I yelled showing my teeth as I talked. "You heard my orders and they bettered fallow through with." Then I turned my head to my second in command. "Yomi, make sure they fallow my orders."

"Yes sir." Yomi nodded looked shaken by the tone of my voice.

"Good then we're off." I said lowering my tone and ran off with Kuronue behind me.

(Kagome's POV)

I miss Yoko. I haven't seen him at all today and it's I getting dark. I wonder if he moved again and this time it is really far away. I propped my head under my chin. Or maybe he just doesn't like me.

"No! No. No." I pulled my hair. "He does love you. He does." Then I looked up at the sky. "Or does he?"

(Yoko's POV)

The raid went great. Now all Kuronue and I had to do was out run the guards. I ran ahead but made sure Kuronue was right behind me. Everything was going great and the guards were finally tiring down when all of a sudden I saw Kuronue running the opposite way.

"Wait Kuronue!" I called out.

"I need it." He yelled back and I saw he was running to his pendent that was on the ground. Then out of nowhere sharp bamboo sticks came crashing down all around him and cutting right through him.

My legs locked and I couldn't move. My friend was going to die and I couldn't look away as cold red blood spilled out of his body. "Kuronue!" I called out hoping he could still hear me.

"Go on with out me." He wheezed. Then before he could say anymore his eyes clouded over and his now blood socked body went limp.

(Kagome's POV)

I guess I'm not going to see Yoko today after all. He still hasn't come so I guess I should just tell myself that he was probably busy and just couldn't come see me. I hope that is all. I probably should get some sleep now and stop worrying about it.

Tomorrow is now today.

(Yoko's POV)

I came in to camp with my head down and my mind on what I had just witness. What was I going to tell my men when they ask where Kuronue was? How was I going to live?

"Sir?" Yomi said as I seat down and grabbed a huge jug of liquor. "Are you alright?"

I chugged the liquor and tried to just forget everything and when the liquor took hold and my mind was being blanketed by darkness. Soon I could finally forget. _Forget. Forget. Forget._

(Kagome's POV)

Yoko hasn't come to see my in three days now. I went to his camp site he had been at last time but it was empty and unlived in when I got there. Maybe he was really gone and that beautiful week we had had together was now in past and would always remain there. I'm going to miss him but maybe I should go back to Inuyasha.

"Forgive me Yoko." I said with tears dripping from my eye as I looked into the dark forest. "For anything I have done to hurt you that made you leave. And even if you don't love me any more please know that I still love you. I love you!" Then I feel to my knees and cried.

(Yoko's POV)

It as been three days since I have last seen Kagome and four hours since I last had a good drink of liquor. I miss Kagome and I hope to see her soon but right now I couldn't bare the pain of having to smile and act like everything is okay. I told one of my men to go get me some more booze but Yomi said I had had too much and shouldn't drink anymore. What did he think I would get sick? I was already sick. That was my whole point. If I drink my heart out then I wouldn't be able to remember want happened to Kuronue.

With a huge sigh I laid down on the hard ground and propped my head up on a rock then looked up at the cloudless sky. I was still a little drunk but because it was wearing down I was beginning to remember everything which was making me sicker. Then as I my still drunken mind replayed Kuronue's death the sky turned blood red through my drunken eyes and my drunken ears could still hear Kuronue's last words. Then my drunken self told me that I could have done something. That didn't have to be the end and he shouldn't have died. He wasn't ready for Hell yet I was. I should have been the one to die.

The sky of blood was now moving in waves like the wives of and ocean. But oceans have ends this ocean of blood had no end. His blood was all around us now and I was the only one who could see it. And his last words were getting louder and more painful to listen to and still I was the only one who knew. I was the only one who had to watch him die. I was the one who didn't save him and I was the one who should have died.

The wind started howling in my ears and Kuronue's last words screamed in my sensitive ears before I went into complete darkness and fell asleep.

_Go on without me. Run you cowered. Leave me here to die. Run run run…_


	4. The Meeting That Was Naver Meant to be

The Meeting That Was Never Meant to have been.

(Kagome's POV)

I woke up to Inuyasha sitting beside me and looking at me with sad yellow eyes. He looked as if he had been sitting there all night and not got a minute's sleep. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes then looked him in the eyes.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded then leaned in and rapped his strong arms around me. "I love you too Kagome." He said as if he were fighting back tears.

"I- Inuyasha" I said not being able to fight back my tears and rapped my arms around him. We sat there for what felt like a life time but never wanting to let go.

"Ahhhhhh…" Our three friends cooed making us blush and split apart.

"How long have you guy been watching us?" Inuyasha yelled at the three.

"Long enough, Inuyasha." Miroku smiled. "Long enough."

"Yeah!" Shippo smiled and transformed in to Inuyasha with a tail. "I love you Kagome." Then he transformed in to me. "Oh I love you too Inuyasha."

"Knock it off." Inuyasha yelled and hit Shippo on the head making a huge lump appear.

"Kagome aren't you going to tell Inuyasha to sit for that?" Sango asked as Shippo cried beside her.

I would. I thought. But I just can't I love Inuyasha to much now to hurt him. "Nope." I said. "Form now on there will be no more sittings un-"

Boom! Inuyasha was face planted into the ground. "Kagome…"

I tried hard not to laugh. "Oops sorry."

Then everyone stared to laugh and it felt like old times again.

(Yoko's POV)

I told my men I would be back before sun down and that they should keep packing while I am away. I was going to see Kagome and I hoped that I could still remember her sent while enough to find her.

I ran to the village were I had last seen her but the only thing left of her there was her sent. "Close but no cigar." I said remembering Kagome said it once whatever a cigar was. Then I kept running fallowing the path of her sent.

She must have really been mad at me if her sent went on this long. It was now almost midday and the sent still went on a ways. Finally I found her and saw that she was with some other people. I hid behind I tree and saw Shippo was there with her. So this must be the friends he had mentioned and the one with ears must be Inuyasha the creep that mad Kagome mad.

"Kagome, I thought you said no more sittings." I heard Inuyasha say with my exhalant hearing.

"Sorry." She giggled. "It slipped." Then she put her head no his shoulder. "Forgive me."

Inuyasha smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Of course."

My heart sank and my fist tightened. How could she do this? I wasn't gone that long. How could she forget me that easily? "Kagome." I said stepping out of the forest.

She sat up and her eyes widened. "Yoko…"

(Kagome's POV)

Oh no, Yoko looks mad. How long had he been there? What all did he see?

"Yoko." I stood up and walked over to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." He said then looked at Inuyasha. "But I guess you didn't want to see me."

"No." I said. "That's not true. I thought you didn't want to see me." A tear escaped from my eye and I fell into his arms and began to cry even harder. "I thought you didn't love me any more."

"Kagome…" I heard Inuyasha said behind me.

"I'm so sorry." I said. "I'm so stupid."

Yoko pulled me back and looked me in the eye. "I'm the on who should be sorry. I'm the one who didn't come back." Then he kissed me on the top of the head. "I'm not mad at you one bit."

"Hey buddy." Inuyasha yelled pulling out his tetsiga. "I don't know who you are or how you know Kagome but I'm not going to let you make her cry anymore."

"Hn," Yoko grind showing his a fang. "And you haven't made her cry. Aren't you the whole reason she left?"

Inuyasha raised his huge sword. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Inuyasha sit!" I yelled out and watched him fall on his face. Then I turned back to Yoko and begged him not to fight Inuyasha. "Please Yoko I don't want you two fighting over me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me and Inuyasha but please don't fight him."

(Yoko's POV)

She was crying. She really didn't know which one she loved the most. "Please don't fight over me." She cried out. I nodded and held her in my arms.

"I'm sorry Kagome." I whispered. "I will not fight him."

She sighed with relief and nodded. "Thank you."

I pulled away and whipped the tears from her eyes. "I will see you again someday." I told her then kissed her lips and ran off as fast as I could not wanting to see her cry.

(Kagome's POV)

"Yoko…" I reached out in the direction he left then fell to my knees and cried.

"Kagome." Inuyasha sighed and sat down beside me.

"He's gone." I cried. "He's really gone."

"It will be all right Kagome." Miroku and Sango came up beside me.

"Yeah." Shippo said looking up at me. "At lest you still have us."

I smiled as much as I could and picked him up and held him in my arms. "Thank you everyone I said. I don't know what I would do without you all."


	5. Where Have You Gone My Love

**Where Have You Gone My Love?**

(Kagome's POV)

I have been with Inuyasha and the gang for a month now and Yoko has never come back. He must really hate me. I wish I could see him again but I'm not going to force him to see me.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said sitting down beside me. "Are you okay?"

I side and leaned into his with my head on his shoulder. "Yeah…" I could tell he didn't believe me but he nodded anyways. "I screwed up."

"No you didn't you silly girl." He said tickling my stomach making me fall on him laughing.

"St- stop!" I laughed. "D- don't make my say it."

He stopped, laughing at how red my face was. "Please my red faced mistress anything thing but that." He laughed and did a little bowing motion.

I smiled and crossed my arms and turned to look away from him. "Humph, I'm not you mistress anymore." I teased then turned around and pecked him on the lips.

He laughed and started to tickle me again and we had a ball laughing and rolling in the grass. I didn't even think about Yoko the whole time, Inuyasha was just as fun and he was the only one I would allow to say those things to me.

That night Inuyasha and I laid on the grass together looking up at the stars. I didn't know if Inuyasha was have nearly as much fun as I was but I knew he wasn't going to say anything about it so I sat up first.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked sitting up as well.

"I was just wondering if there was anything else you would like to do." I smiled. "Maybe like go to a restraint or something, my treat."

"Well you know I would never pass up an opportunity to eat." Inuyasha smiled. "Should we go ask the others?"

"Sure, the more the merrier."

We ate out and had a wonderful time. Miroku only grabbed Sango's butt once and Shippo and Inuyasha only fought over food twice. But the best part was that Inuyasha and I were actually getting along, he even let my rub his ear once. It was a great day. I just wish Yoko could have shared it with us too.

Shippo and Kilala went to sleep first and the guys told Sango and me we should take our baths before we fell asleep as well. We agreed just as long as they promise not to take the opportunity to spy on us. They promised and we made our way to the hot springs.

It was pretty quite most of the way there but I didn't mind that it gave me time to think. I thought about Yoko and wondering what he was doing and if he was thinking about me. I thought about his warmth and how that old saying was really true and that 'you can't judge a book by its cover'. Okay so it didn't really fit too well considering Yoko's cover was beautiful so I guess in his case it should go something like 'you can't judge a book by it's beginning" or something to that affect.

"Kagome?" Sango said finally breaking the silence. "Who was that guy that looks like Inuyasha that came a month ago? You seemed to know him very well. Were you two a couple?"

"Yoko…" I sighed kind of to myself. "He and I sort of dated while I was gone. I feel bad about Inuyasha finding out but still I--" I couldn't find the words to describe how I felt but I knew Sango knew how I felt.

"It's okay." Sango said and she took off her clothes and walked into the hot springs. "I know what you mean I felt the same way."

I got in after her and sat down in the water. "About Miroku?" I asked. "And whenever Kuranoske asked you to marry him?"

"Yes, exactly." She said. "You see I loved them both but I knew in my heart that I would have to pick one and in the end I think I made the right decision."

"I know." I sighed and sank down in the water. "Right now I don't know what my heart is telling me or even if it is trying to tell me something."

Sango smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. "Just give it some time and soon you'll know."

"Thanks Sango." I smiled. "I don't know what I would do without you."

We went to bed but I could not fall asleep. I couldn't stop thinking about Yoko and how much I missed him and I couldn't help wonder if I was doing the right thing by staying with Inuyasha. What if my heart was telling me to stay with Yoko and that is why I could stop thinking about him. Or maybe the only reason I could stop thinking about him was because my heart was trying to find something wrong with him. Oh when did life become so confusing?


	6. A Lifetime without You Here

A Lifetime without You Here.

(Kagome's POV)

"Inuyasha I'm sorry but I have to go back to my own time for a while." I sighed as the dog demon held on to my ankles. School was going to end soon but first I had to take test to make sure I could stay in high school or not.

"Please Kagome you can't go." Inuyasha crying and gave his sad puppy eyes. "What if Nuraku comes and you're not here to find his jewel shard?"

"Well then you can deal with that if it happens but I still have to go." I shook him off and jumped down the well.

I was so glade to be back in my old time. The hot baths the warm beds and best of all my family they are always putting up with my problems and I love them for it.

"Mom, Sota, Grandpa I'm home!" I called out and I ran in the house and kicked off my shoes.

"Kagome!" My mother cheered as she met me at the door. "How are you?"

I smiled. "I'm good and glade to be back."

"Kagome!" Both Grandpa and Sota cheered and they raced to greet me.

"How are you?" Grandpa asked.

"How's Inuyasha?" Sato jumped up and down. "Did you guys kill another demon?"

"I'm good and Inuyasha's the same." I smiled at my little brother." As for killing demons well we did yesterday."

Sato gasped and a huge smile took over his face. "You did? What was it like? Oh wow Kagome you really have a cool life tell me all about it."

"Kagome." My mother said. "I'll take your things and you can relax for awhile then you should really get some studying done."

"Alright." I nodded and handed her my bag then ran off to tell Sota all about Inuyasha and our grand adventures.

I left Yoko out of everything I wasn't going to dare bring him up. I miss him and I knew if I talked about him I would start to cry and then I wouldn't be able to concentrate on my studies. It has been over three months now since I been home and two months since I have seen Yoko. I wonder if he ever cares about me anymore.

"Okay Kagome it's time to study." My mom said and handed me a tray of food. "You can eat in your room tonight."

"Thank you." I nodded and I took the tray and went up to my room. "Time to study." I told myself as I cracked open a book and began to read. It was hard to remember things from previous chapters because I hadn't read them in so long. It was equally hard to concentrate on reading and studying because my mind would always drift and think on other things.

I woke up and saw that I had fallen asleep on my desk and my paper was wet from drool. Oh I hope my day was going to be better than this.

I took my bath and got ready for school. Mom had fixed omelets for breakfast because she knew they were my favorite. Then I was off to school.

Everyone was happy to see me and all my friends told me everything I had missed while I was gone. The one thing that caught my eye was the new student sitting in front. I couldn't tell the gender yet but I had a feeling by its long red hair it must be a girl.

"Got your eye on Shuuichi over there?" One of my friends giggled. "Isn't he cute? He just transferred here and from what I've heard he's a genius."

"A genius?" I asked. Oh so he wasn't a girl oops honest mistake. "Where did he move from?"

All the girls giggled. "From Toyama, isn't that cool?"

I smiled. "I think I'll go say hi."

"Oh don't." One of my friends said.

"He is very shy." Another said.

"Well what harm could it do you introduce myself?" I got up and walked over to him. He was reading but I couldn't just stand there like and idiot and wait for him to get done. "Um hi."

He looked up from his book and his green eyes widened a bit. "Oh hello." He smiled letting his eyes relax.

I held out my hand. "My name is Kagome Higurashi but you can just call my Kagome."

He smiled and took my hand. "Shuuichi Minamino but you can call me Shuuichi."

We let go of each others hands and my mind raced for something to ask. "So what brings you all the way to Tokyo?" I asked pushing a few strands of hair behind my ear.

"My mother." He said. "She isn't doing so well and the doctors in Toyama told us that the doctors here could treat her better."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." I said. "I hope she gets better soon."

He nodded. "Thank you Kagome."

Then the teacher came in and I had to go take my seat. "Talk to you later." I smiled and went to my desk.

After school my head hurt from all the information that was given so fast. I really should have taken more time to study in the feudal area. I hope the tests aren't as hard as most people say they are other wise I won't be able to graduate.

I began to walk home with my friends when one of my friends handed me a note. "This is from Shuuichi he asked me to give it to you." I took it and all my friends huddled around me.

I opened it and read it to myself. _Meet me behind the school._ Was all it said so I closed it quickly and told my friends I would see them later. What did this guy Shuuichi want from me all I said was hi. But I went behind the school anyways.

When I got there no one was even there. I looked around and wondered if maybe this was a trap but just as I turned to leave a short guy jumped in front of me.

"Leaving so soon?" He laughed in an evil way.

I stood frozen in my tracks and looked around. How did he get in front of me? I looked up and only saw sky. Then I looked back down at him and saw he had tall spiky black hair and a white bandana around his forehead.

"Who are you?" I finally asked.

"That's none of you concern." He said. "But I'm here to tell you that Yoko wants to see you."

"Yoko?" I gasped. "But I can't go back to the feudal era now I have to stay here and take some test first. Please tell him I'll come back soon."

"That's alright Kagome." A voice said behind me. "You don't have to leave."

I spun on my heels and saw Shuuichi standing right in front of me. No it couldn't be.

"Yoko…?"

He stepped into the light a little more looking down. "No my name is not Yoko Kurama anymore." Then he looked up looking serious. "From now on my name is Shuuichi Minamino."

I went in to shock and I could hardly speak. How did this happen? Why wasn't he Yoko anymore? How was he human?

"Yoko…" The words finally escaped.

He looked away. "I sorry Kagome."

"But how?" I cried.

He looked around when we heard people coming. "Come to my place and I can explain."

I nodded.

"Hiei lets go." He told the spiky haired guy.

"Hn," He nodded and we walked to his house.

When we got in the door I demanded to know what was going on. "Alright now spill. What happened? Why aren't you Yoko anymore?"

He sighed. "A bounty hunter named Rei-kai killed me in my fox form and my soul retreated to this time 15 years ago."

"If you haven't figured it out yet girl he is saying that he is human." The short guy said rudely.

"Forgive Hiei." Shuuichi said. "His not always nice."

I nodded not knowing what to say.

"Oh he's a fire demon."

"Oh" I looked down at him. "How did he get here?"

"Hu," Hiei rolled his eyes. "Unlike Shuuichi here I didn't have to die to get here I've been alive for many years."

"Oh so you're an old demon?"

"Grrr." He growled and sat on the windowsill. "Just talk to the fox."

"Is he always like that?" I asked.

"Only to people he doesn't know that well." He smiled.

"How do you know him?" I asked. "I don't remember him in your group."

"Hn." Hiei spoke up. "I would never be one to follow Yoko. He follows me."

'What?" I asked looking back at Shuuichi.

"Well you see…" Shuuichi smiled nervously. "Though I may appear human I still kept some of my demonic powers. I've tried to hide them from everyone but then Hiei here wanted me to join him in a group of other demons."

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry you probably don't understand a word I am saying." He smiled and rapped his arms around me. "The only thing that matters now is that we're together and nothing is going to separate us."

I stayed at Shuuichi's for an hour more but then I needed to go home and get to studying. I hated to say good bye but I knew I couldn't stand to see him as a human any longer. He wasn't Shuuichi to me but what was I going to do?


	7. Life will never be the same

**Life will never be the same.**

(Normal POV)

Kagome and Shuuichi went to school everyday and spent many hours hanging out at each other's homes when studying wasn't constant, sometimes they would even study together. The two seemed inseparable but Kagome was still bothered by the fact that Yoko was no longer.

Kagome would sometimes slip up and call Shuuichi Yoko and sometimes would even try to rub his non-existing fox ears. A few times at school Kagome's friends would see her and Shuuichi and ask her if she was dating him.

Shuuichi didn't have a lot of problems with Kagome calling him Yoko in private but when she would slip it at school it was a whole different story. He knew she was tying to deal with the fact that he was human but it was still hard everyday having to come up with new excuses for why she called him by his demon name.

Hiei would hang out with the two a lot, a whole more than to Kagome's liking. It's not that she didn't like him it was just that she didn't know if he liked her he was all ways glairing at her and sometimes would tell Shuuichi to leave her. On one of those days Kagome truly believed he was going to leave her.

Kagome and Shuuichi were at the park sitting in the flowers as Shuuichi showed off what was left of his powers. He picked a rose that was just started to bud and used his powers to make it bloom and gave it to Kagome. Kagome giggled when she saw that the rose was now a sparkling gold.

"Oh Shuuichi it's beautiful." She smiled and leaned up against him. "They remind me of your eyes when you were Yoko."

Shuuichi smiled and rested his head on top of her smooth black hair. "I sorry you may never see them again."

She looked up at him and looked into his light green eyes. "I will. I know I will."

Just before they were going to kiss Hiei appeared in front of them and smirked. "I should learn when to make my entrances." He chuckled. "By all means go on I'll wait."

Shuuichi sighed as he looked up at his short demon friend. "All right Hiei what do you want?"

Kagome slouched a bit and knew this date was going to go nowhere.

"I need to talk to you." Hiei said. "So leave the winch and let's get out of here."

"Winch?!?!?" Kagome yelled and stood up. "Oh you have gone to far now. Let me remind you who is taller and can squish you like a bug at any time."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Hn, I'd like to see you try. Seriously fox you shouldn't stay with a girl who doesn't now when to keep her mouth shut, maybe I should shut it permanently." He smiled as he flicked a bit of his sword out of its sheath.

"That's enough Hiei." Shuuichi raised his voice and stood up. "I'll go with you." He placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "I sorry I have to cut our date short Kagome. I'll see you at school."

Kagome sighed but still nodded. "All right see you tomorrow."

He kissed her quickly and walked away with his friend. She wondered if maybe he would actually listen to Hiei one day and leave her. What if that was what Hiei was going to talk him about right now?

(Kagome's POV)

I went home and decided to get some studying done. I was crushed don't get me wrong but I knew that I couldn't let Yoko revolve around my life every minute of the day. I had to study and I only hoped I wouldn't fall asleep before I got one sentence in. It was now ten o'clock.

I wonder what Hiei is talking to Shuuichi about? Maybe it was the many reasons of why he should leave me. Oh why can't I get him out of my mind? I have to study. I looked down at my math book and all the numbers on it looked like random scribbles scattered around the pages. Maybe tonight just wasn't a good night to study so I'm going to go to bed now.

(Shuuichi's POV)

"Oh welcome home." My mother smiled as I walked in the door. "How was your day?"

I took off my shoes and put on my slipper then walked over and kissed my mother on the cheek. "I had a wonderful day mother. How was your's?"

My frail mother wrapped her arms around me. "Oh same as usually, it's only wonderful when you get home."

My smile dropped a little when I saw how pale my mother's face was. "Oh mother how much sleep did you get today?"

She smiled wearily. "You don't need to worry about me all time sweetheart. I got two hours today."

I smiled and rubbed her arms. "How about you get some rest and I take care of the house work."

"Alright." She smiled and walked to her room.

I got to work with the laundry and that gave me some time to think about everything Hiei had told me. He wanted us to create a team of demons and steal priceless Spirit world items which would mean not getting to see Kagome some days. So the only thing that is going thru my mine was Kagome, priceless treasures, Kagome, priceless treasures. Ugh, maybe I should just make mother some tea.

I made mother some green tea and gave it to her and told her to drink it all. What she didn't know was that I put some special demon sleeping herbs in the tea to help her to sleep. After she finished the tea she fell into a deep sleep. I pulled her blanket up over her further.

After folding and put up all our laundry I made a few roses for my mom and scattered them around the house so when she woke up in the morning every time she goes into a room she would find a new flower to make her smile. Then I studied for an hour and a half then went to bed myself.


	8. Are you leaving me?

Are you leaving me?

(Kagome's POV)

I woke up extra early the next morning and made breakfast for all my friends in the past. It took me an hour but it was worth it, I wanted to show them that I still loved them.

I jumped down the well as fast as I could with a huge stack of food in my hands. Whenever I knew I was in the past I called out for someone to help me out of the big hole in the ground.

"Hello!" I called out. "It's Kagome. I brought food for all of you. Could you help me out?"

All of a sudden Inuyasha's head poked out above me.

"Food?" The half demon blinked.

"Yes, could you help me out?" I asked holding up the stack.

Inuyasha jumped down into the hole and scooped me up in his arms. Then he jumped strait into the air and a landed safely out of the well. He put me down and sniffed the air.

"I smell something good." Inuyasha smiled.

I handed him a box of pancakes and eggs. "I made some for all of you. I blinked and looked around. "Where is everyone?"

Inuyasha smiled. "The last I saw of them Miroku had just got slapped and Sango stormed off. I thing Miroku and Shippo are trying to get her back."

"Oh…" I sighed. "Well could you give them these?" I asked handing him all the boxes. "Please try not to eat them all. There called pancakes."

Inuyasha peeked in the box and breathed in the sweet aroma of syrup. This made a huge grin creek up his face. "Oh I'll try."

I smiled back then looked at the well. "I need to be going." I sighed. "I try to come tonight though."

He nodded and then lightly kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you Kagome."

I blushed and nodded then jumped down the well.

(Shuuichi's POV)

Before I left for school I made sure mother was alright and comfortable then Hiei picked me up to walk me to school.

"Oh is this one of your friends, Shuuichi?" My mother asked me as Hiei waited in the doorway while I ran up to my room for a book.

"Um yes." I said. I really wasn't planning on my mother ever finding out about Hiei but I guess there is no changing it now. "Mother this is Hiei. Hiei this is my mother, Minamino Shiori."

"Hn." Hiei nodded then looked back at me. "We should be going."

I nodded then turned to face my mother. "Please call me if you need anything mother. I am only a phone call away."

She smiled weakly and nodded. "Thank you son but I think I'll be alright."

I nodded then turned back to my short friend and we walked out the door.

"It was nice to meet you Hiei." My mother called out after us. "Stop by anytime."

Hiei kept his eyes fixed to the ground and acted like he didn't hear a thing.

Finally when the house was out of view Hiei looked up at me.

"You know fox, you really shouldn't be growing too attached to humans. You're just going to leave them anyways so why even try? I know you're not going to abandon our mission."

"Hiei…" I sighed trying to dog the mission topic. "She's sick and I know that you don't understand but I can't just abandon her."

"Hn." Hiei looked strait ahead. "Sometime I don't believe you were ever a demon."

(Kagome's POV)

I made it to school just on time to see Shuuichi and he asked me to meet him after school because he had something urgent to tell me.

"What is it?" I had asked him.

"I can't say here." He sighed. "But meet me after school and hopefully then I can tell."

So all day during school I was counting the minutes and second hand inched its way around the clock, at one time I thought it jumped backward. The whole day felt like day giant clock kicking me around with its huge second hand.

Aster school my friends caught up with me before I could exit the class room. I didn't know what I could do but I saw Shuuichi walk out of the class room staring at me.

"Kagome," My short haired friend snapped me out of my stair at Shuuichi. "Did you even hear what we just said?"

"Um…"

"We said that Hojo has a new girl." My other friend cut in front.

"Well they haven't dated yet but she's been looking at him and I've heard that he been looking at her."

I stood there in duh as my three friends dished it out on what they had heard about Hojo and what we could do about it and on and on. The only thing that was on my mind was getting to Shuuichi and findout what his urgent news was.

Could it be that he doesn't like me anymore? Or that he was moving away with his mother? Maybe I'm just being too paranoid over something stupid and maybe it was really something good. What if Shuuichi wanted me to marry him? What am I thinking we are both to young, well at least I am I never really caught his true age.

After ten minutes of none stop rambling from my friends I found my way to slip out and ran for it. I skidded down the halls and then out the doors of the school. Home free!

I saw Shuuichi leaning against a wall reading a book. I leaning up against the wall beside him and read the title of the book and realized it was a romance novel that I had never seen before.

He looked up from his book in a flash and smiled.

I smiled back. "So… what's the urgent news?" I asked.

His smile fell and he lead me to the school courtyard where hundreds of colorful flowers surrounded us. We sat down on a bench and I was afraid by the look in Shuuichi's eyes that I wasn't going to be hearing good news today.

"Kagome, you know I love you don't you?" He asked.

I nodded my head slowly awaiting the bad news.

"And you know that I would never wish to hurt you. But I'm afraid what I'm about to tell you is going to hurt the both of us."

Oh no, he isn't planning on braking up with me is he?

(Shuuichi's POV)

I didn't want to hurt Kagome but I had to tell her what was going on before she bursts.

"Hiei has come up with a team and I have decided to join."

Kagome looked down for a minute before I spoke again.

"Now that just means that we wouldn't be able to see each other as often." I told her. "But it's not like I'm going away for a whole week."

She looked up and a tear was rolling down her cheek. She was smiling weakly but I knew it was a fake and that she was trying hard not to cry any harder. Then she nodded and walked off.

Hiei jumped down from the tree that was right above me and smiled. "I told you you'd be leavening them in the end."

I stood up. "I'm not leaving her. We will still see each other at school and I will still take her on dates." I looked strait down at him and glared. "And you are not going to say anything about it."

Hiei rolled his eyes as the red head boy walked in front of him. Somehow he knew he would never be able to separate the two love birds.


	9. While Kagome’s away Inuyasha and the gan

While Kagome's away Inuyasha and the gang can play.

(Normal POV)

It had now been five day since Kagome left for her own time. Inuyasha had been counting down the days but ever minute felt like an eternity. Why hadn't she come back when she said she would? He knew she was up to something but he could think of what. Then it hit him.

That fox demon. She did act like she had known him pretty will. But why? Why would she cheat on him and who is this guy in the first place? All he knew was his name, Yoko.

Just then Jaken, one of Inuyasha's brother, Sesshoumaru's, followers ran into the camp Inuyasha and the gang were staying in.

Jaken stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Inuyasha staring strait at him. Inuyasha glared and gave the short toad demon a flash of his fangs.

"Oh lord Inuyasha." Jaken stuttered. "What a surprise to see you."

"Shut your trap." Inuyasha spat. "What are you doing here?"

Before the demon could get a word out Sesshoumaru stepped in front of him with his same emotionless face.

"Jaken, take Rin back to the river." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Yes me lord." Jaken bowed and hurried off.

"Okay, what do you want Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I wish for you winch's services." Sesshoumaru said still hiding any emotion.

"Hn?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "What do you want with Kagome?"

"That is none of you concern. Just bring her to me."

"Hell if I will." Inuyasha grinned. "Besides Kagome isn't here."

"Oh really." Sesshourmaru glared. "Then tell me where she is."

"Even if I did you still couldn't go and get her." Inuyasha grinned even wider. "Because she back in her time and the well won't work for you."

Sesshoumaru nodded and walked off but before he made it too far off he stopped and said, "I know about and that bandit Yoko." Then he faded into the forest.

"Y- Yoko." Inuyasha stood there in shock. "What dose my brother know that I don't?" Then he walked back over to his friends.

"Inuyasha," Sago looked up at him with a confused face. "Are you all right?"

"Kagome's up to something and my brother knows what." Inuyasha looked them all in the eyes. "I need your help.

(Kagome's POV)

I sat on my bed looking at my clock thinking about Yoko. I thought about how strange time was that he once live so many years ago and now lives here but yet is only a teenager.

I laugh at the way time is. How one minute you're sitting looking at your clock and then when that minute passes you know that was in the past and that it is only present for that one minute. Then why are things in the past so quickly and we are we never truly grateful from that one minute we are living in now.

I don't know maybe I'm just becoming depressed. But maybe depressed people are right sometimes. But I have to set my mind on something else.

Just a few days ago Shuuichi held my hand when I was crying about him leaving me and I will never forget the words he said. "I will never betray you and I will never forget you. You and I have are on our own special team and nothing can brake our bond." I truly hope that is true.

(Shuuichi's POV)

I'm very grateful that it's Sunday, finally school is out. Don't get me wrong I love school but I also love days when I can just sit at home of hang out with friends. Finally a day for nothing but relaxation and fun, I love weekends.

Hiei came to pick me up and I told my mother I would be home on time for dinner then left to pick up the last member of our team.

As we were walking to find out where Gouki was hanging out we passed Kagome's house. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked up the many steps to see the top of her roof.

"What is it fox?" Hiei sighed at the sudden halt.

I snapped out of my daze and looked down at him with a smile. "Oh nothing."

Hiei rolled his eyes and we started off on out journey again.

When we found Gouki he laughed at how much of a mama's boy I looked like. Hiei chuckled but I wasn't amused by any of if. Let them have their fun I did kind of fit the part seeing that I was wearing my school uniform on the weekend with my long hair perfectly brushed and sprayed in to place.

"All right enough." Hiei finally told Gouki. "Now I have a plan that is full proof."

"Yeah well this better be worth it Hiei." Gouki sighed.

Hiei's eyes glinted. "Trust me. There will be great rewords."

(Normal POV)

Inuyasha and the gang ran through the forest and pushing Shippo in front a bit so he could warn them if he saw anyone.

"I see Sesshoumaru." Shippo whispered.

"Good." An evil smile began to take over Inuyasha's face. "What is he doing?"

Shippo looked again. "He's just sitting there."

Inuyasha looked back at Sago and Miroku. "Sago, you and Shippo take Rin. Miroku, you take Jaken." They all nodded. "Let's move in."

"Right!" And they all separated.

Jaken was the first to go. Miroku held shut his beak and walked deep into the forest.

Rin was picking flower close by but the flower were just tall enough to hide her, easy way to get her when you have Shippo on your team. Shippo quietly walked through the flowers and up to Rin. The little girl smiled and as she looked down at him.

"Hello." She said.

"Uh hi." Shippo said as he went into a trance looking into her sparkling brown eyes.

"Do you want to play with me?" She asked.

"Um okay." Shippo said finally remembering why he was there in the first place. "I know a great place that we can go to with hundreds of prettier flowers."

"That sounds like fun." She nodded. "I'll go ask lord Sesshoumaru if it's okay."

Shippo hesitate to think of what to say next. "Uh don't."

"What?" She looked back down at him.

"I-I mean, of cores he'll say yes and I mean it's not like he couldn't just sniff you out later."

"Hmmm, alright!" She smiled and followed Shippo to these so called flowers.

Sango grabbed the little girl and coved her mouth. "Nice work Shippo."

Shippo wasn't going to say it but he felt really bad about what he had just done.

"Shippo…" Rin muttered as she freed herself from the demon slayer's hold.

Shippo looked down at his feet but didn't say a word.

Finally Sesshoumaru noticed something wasn't right. He looked around for Rin and Jaken but they were nowhere to be found.

"You'll get them back when you talk to me Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said as he stepped out of the forest.

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru glared.

"Tell me everything you know about this Yoko guy you mentioned earlier."

Sesshoumaru sighed and lend back more on a tree. "There is nothing much to tell except that he is a bandit and a womanizer."

"You mean he is raping Kagome?" Inuyasha went in to shock.

"I mean she is dating him. As for the rape part you're going to have to ask her."

"Is that all?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Well there have been some roomers going around that he has gone missing." Sesshoumaru then smiled at his younger brother. "And it was around the time you winch left."

"Kagome would never cheat on me." Inuyasha yelled. "You better not be lying to me or else I'll make sure Rin and Jaken never come back next time.

"Oh there wouldn't be a next time little brother." Sesshoumaru smiled as he saw Jaken and Rin run out of the forest to him.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said and walked back to his friends.

Rin looked back and saw how sad Shippo looked and decided she need to show him that she wasn't made at him. "Lord Sesshoumaru would be okay if I go pick some more flowers now."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Thanks." She smiled and ran off in the direction Shippo was. She was caring one white and when she caught up with him she handed him the flower.

Shippo looked surprised to see the flower and the smile on the little girl's face.

"I wanted to tell you I wasn't mad at you." She told him.

"Thank you." Shippo smiled but it didn't last. "I'm sorry for tricking you."

"It's okay." She assured him. "It's not the first time someone has tricked me."

He nodded. "Thank you for this."

"You're welcome and don't worry," She lend down and kissed him on the cheek. "I still trust you." Then she turned around and ran off.

Shippo's eyes were the size of silver dollars as he held the cheek Rin had kissed. He didn't notice at the time but he also had a huge red strip running across him cheeks. This was the beginning of a beautiful new crush.


	10. Haven’t Seen You In So Long

Haven't Seen You In So Long. (Kagome's POV)

My heart feels as though it has been ripped out and stomped on a million times. Shuuichi hasn't returned any of my phone calls in five weeks and at school he always slips off to fast for me to even talk to him. I mean the most I've even seen of him in these long weeks is the back of his head.

Oh curse the day when humans were born and curse the day I fell in love. What's the point in love anyway, we all are just going to die in the end. Then why are humans even born? All we ever do it screw up on everything. Oh damn it now I know I'm depressed.

In health class last year we learned about many different ways you can tell if a person has depression and wouldn't you know it I think I am. Man, maybe I should just kill myself now then at least I would have to deal with the other stages of depression.

Wow Kagome, get a hold of yourself. You can't let just one guy destroy your whole life. We will get through this. Maybe with Inuyasha's help.

(Shuuichi's POV)

I truly hope Kagome isn't too mad at me for having to pass her by. I just can't have her worrying about me.

Just five weeks ago after joining Hiei's team my mother became very sick and I had to place her in the hospital. After school I would slip out of the classroom as fast as I could to go sit by my mother's bedside.

Two weeks after that Hiei had us steal sacred Sprit World artifacts. Hiei of course stole a sword called the Shadow Sword, which can turn a person into a mindless demon if cut with it. Gouki stole an orb called the Orb of Baast. As much as I do not wish to steal now that I am human I did however steal one priceless treasure, the Forlorn Hope.

The Forlorn Hope was a mirror that has the ability to grant wishes. This was the only thing I knew could save my mother but in return I would have to give up my life.

Hiei warned me of the consequences ahead of time but there was no stopping me, I had to save my mother and repay her for all her kindness.

Just as I was about to give up my life a young teenager named Yusuke Urameshi stopped me from dieing by giving up half of his life to the mirror. I still will never understand why he did what he did that day to save me but I repaid him for it by stopping Hiei from killing him.

Now I have a huge gash in my stomach from Hiei's sword but I heal faster than most humans. The hardest thing is that I might have to be leaving Kagome for even longer, for I have decided to join Yusuke's team and so is Hiei.

Dear Kagome please forgive me for all the pain I have put you through. Please remember that no matter what we are still a team.

(Normal POV)

Kagome grabbed her huge yellow bag and raced down the well. When she saw Inuyasha she jumped into his arms and held him in a strong embrace. She told him how sorry she was for not seeing him in so many weeks and promised him that things would be different from now on. Little did she know what Inuyasha's had on his mind.

"Kagome," He sighed as they sat down next to the river. "Are you living with that Yoko person?"

"What?" Kagome asked wondering what all Inuyasha knew. "No it-"

"It's okay Kagome you don't have to explain Shessomaru told me all about that womanizing drunk."

"W- W- Womanizing?" Kagome stuttered as she tried hard not to hit Inuyasha. "How could you dare think that? Yoko isn't like that okay. He loves me and I thought you did too."

"Kagome he doesn't love you he just wants to sleep with you." Inuyasha sighed. "Shessomaru's heard all about him."

"Oh grow up Inuyasha." Kagome finally yelled. "Since when do you listen to your bull shit brother anyways?"

"Since he can be right sometimes." Inuyasha spat.

Kagome stood up and kicked water at Inuyasha's face. "Get a life. Why did I even come here in the first place?" She yelled storming off.

"Kagome!"

"Screw you!"

After Kagome left Shippo decide that this would be the perfect time to go see Rin. Everyone else will be trying to calm down Inuyasha anyways. So he ran off. He smiled at the thought of seeing Rin today. It has been weeks now since Rin and he had started sneaking off every few day to see each other. They would sometimes go pick flowers and make chain necklaces out of them and sometimes they would just lie on the grass and watch the clouds roll by. Young love had never been so sweet.

When Shippo saw Rin she was being held by Sessomaru and singing him silly songs, all of which never made him smile. Finally Rin saw Shippo's tail behind a tree and told Sessomaru that she was going to go pick some flowers for him and ran off before he could get a word out.

Rin took Shippo by the hand and led him to a river that's water was so clear you could actually see every scale on the fish.

The two played and splash in the cold water making up songs and telling funny stories like the time when Kagome accidentally told Shippo to sit while Inuyasha was asleep in a tree. The two had a great time laughing and splashing. Too bad time has its' moments when it wants to run faster than you'd like it to. Just as the sky started to turn pink Rin knew she had stayed too long and that Sesshomaru would be mad at her.

"I had a really nice time with you today Shippo." The little girl smiled. "I hope we can see each other soon."

"Yeah me too." Shippo smiled then tried so hard to think up a spell to make him tall so he could kiss her but it was hopeless.

"See you soon." She said and kissed his cheek.

"See you." Shippo said with a blush.

Then Rin skipped off back to Shessomaru and even picked up a few daisies on the way.

Life couldn't be better for the young lovers.


	11. And I Think Once Upon A Time

**And I Think Once Upon A Time.**

(Kagome's POV)

It has been and year now since I last talked to Kurama. Oh that's right I finally came up with a name for him, because as a human he is not Yoko but in my eyes I still think of him as more than Shuuichi Minamino. So I have given him a new name.

Kurama, my love and my friend I pray that last spring was not our last.

-Flash back-

It was a bright spring morning when I saw Shuuichi standing in the court yard of the school. He seemed to be thinking about something so I decided to pick some flowers behind him so he could think. But just as I crouched down and picked the first flower I could find Shuuichi spun around.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"It's me Kurama." I smiled and stood up.

"Kurama?" He asked me as if I had lost my mind.

I pushed a few strands of hair behind my ear as I told him, "Yes, that's what I'm going to call you from now on."

"Thank you but-" He paused as if he didn't know what to say.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's nothing it's just…" He seemed to be having a hard time telling me something. "It's just I have decided to join a new team and I'm sorry but I have promised them I would fallow them for the time being."

I felt tears trying claw their way out my eyes.

"A new team?" I yelled as the tears finally made their way out and ran down my cheeks. "What about Hiei's team?"

He stayed silent.

"What about our team?" I asked but it came out more like a whimper.

"I'm sorry Kagome but this is something I must do." He told me as he wrapped his arms around me. "You are my princess and I one day I shall return."

More tears streamed down my face as he pulled back and kissed my lips.

"One day you and I will climb many mountains together."

-End flash back-

I'm not really sure what Kurama meant by climbing mountains together but I know I will never forget it. I also wouldn't forget that he called me his princess, Inuyasha will never say anything that that to me.

About Inuyasha and them I am back with them and we are still searching for jewel shards together and to my surprise Shippo and Rin are dating. Young love is so cute and I hope they never brake up because of a fight but that they will love each other always even when they are a million miles and hours apart. No love, not even young love should ever be tattered and torn even if you last saw each other when we were kids.

I promise you Kurama that no matter how long it takes I will wait for you forever. Time and distance should never be reason you give up hope that you we ever meet again.

(Kurama's POV)

The sky is so blue out here and you'll never believe where I am. I am in demon world and I have finally made it to the top of a mountain but don't be mad at me because Kagome is right here beside me. She is in the sky and I can see her looking down at me with her beautiful soft hazel eyes.

I wish I could die like this. To look at the girl I love and have her be the last thing I see. I hope that is how I will die.

"I made a promise to you Kagome that we would climb mountains together but for now this will have to do. I love you so and that is all that you need to know."

(Kagome's POV)

Just as I started to lie down to sleep I felt as though I was being pulled over to my window. I pulled back the curtains as fast as I could and threw open my windows making a soft cool breeze seep into my room and there I saw him up in the sky surrounded by starts and looked strain at me.

My Kurama I knew I would see him again. But I know this won't be the last time I will see him. No, this only the beginning.

And I think _once upon a time_…

**What do you think? I hope you liked it and yes that is the end.**


End file.
